Rain
by LifeInTheGrey
Summary: Rangiku is missing an old friend.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides my OC and all the random stuff I make up for this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Rangiku is missing an old friend.

" **Rain"**

The sky dark and wicked had ripped open and was pouring cats and dogs. People waded through knee or even waist high water in the city. Outside of the city travel was impossible as the water raged through the streets and what roads were not underwater were muddy death traps. A red haired Shinigami student sat on the windowsill of her watching the rain pour off the roof.

"Kimiko would love this. I wonder what she is doing these days?" she said.

* * *

Wind whistled through the tiny wooden shack. Rain was pounding on the roof and several wooden bowls was catching the water that leaked through. The shack seemed to be holding up strong against the raging storm.

A young girl with red hair rolled over onto her side on a futon. She blinked several times making out the two small silhouettes of her friends. She rubbed her eyes trying to make them out better, but it was too dark.

"Oww, Gin that hurts," whined a small girl.

"Then you shouldn't have gone after that hollow," said the older boy pouring a liquid onto bandage and pressing it into her arm.

The girl yelped in pain "Gin! You don't need to be so rough!"

"Shhh! You're going to wake Rangiku. Unless you want to explain to her why you have cuts and scrapes everywhere I'd suggest you'd shut up," said Gin.

"Sorry," said the girl flinching again.

"What ya sayin' sorry for idiot," said Gin.

"For goin' after that hollow," said the girl.

"Don't apologize if ya don't mean it," said Gin "you ain't sorry for it."

"Don't tell me what I ain't sorry for. What if I was sorry for it," growled the girl.

"So you ain't sorry than," grinned Gin.

"Damn you, Gin," said the girl "You're right I ain't sorry. I ain't sorry from saving some dumb kids from being killed."

"It ain't your reasonability to protect them," said Gin.

"Who else is goin' to do it?" said the girl.

"Maybe those Shinigami oughta do their jobs," said Gin.

"They don't give a damn about us Rukon kids," said the girl "or did ya forget that night?"

"I told ya not to mention it again," growled Gin glaring darkly at the younger girl. She shifted in her seat. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to mention that when he was the one tending to her wounds.

"I can't just forget what they did. It doesn't go away when ya don't talk about it Gin," said the girl softly.

"That's not for ya to worry about," said Gin.

"But I wanta help Gin, please," said the girl.

"No! I want ya to stay save," said Gin.

"Yeah that really works," said the girl.

"Kimiko, please just drop it. It's for ya own good. I don't want ya getting hurt or worse," said Gin.

"Now I've done it you're using my full name," giggled Kimiko.

"Kimmy, I'm serious," said Gin.

"I know," said Kimiko "I'm just tryin' to get rid of all this gloomy energy."

"You're such a pain in the ass," said Gin.

"You love it that way," smiled Kimiko.

"Go rest. I done want I can," said Gin.

"Thank you," said Kimiko.

"Don't go gettin' soft on me," teased Gin.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Kimiko pushing her brother.

"And Gin you know I'm going' to do what I'm goin' to do no matter what you want. You don't have to do everything alone. I don't know what ya plannin' but don't forget we need ya too. Revenge ain't worth dyin' over. I thought ya told me that," said Kimiko.

"You know you're a real pain," said Gin.

"You tell me that every day," said Kimiko.

"You remind me of her a lot ya know. That's why I don't want ya fighin' those hollows. You care too much for people," said Gin.

"I thought we weren't goin' to talk about her anymore. I'm not her though Gin. Stop tryin' to protect me from the world," said Kimiko "I'm not some fragile doll that is goin' to break if you play too rough with me."

"I know that. It's just…" said Gin.

"I know, I know. It's just because I'm your little sister. I'm all ya got when it comes to family. Yeah Rangiku is part of your family too but it ain't the same, is it? If I didn't know better, I'd say…" said Kimiko.

"Will ya shut up and go to sleep," groaned Gin rolling over "ya getting all sappy and stuff."

* * *

Rangiku sighed deeply running a hand through her hair. It wasn't long after that Gin decided to join the academy. Rangiku didn't think twice about joining him. But Kimiko…well that had been quite a surprise.

* * *

"You too! I can't believe this! I get Gin, but Rangiku, I never!" cried Kimiko. She clenched her fists open and closed over and over trying to control her emotions. Her anger betrayed her and the dame broke. Tears spurting out of pale blue eyes uncontrollably.

"Kimmy!" called Rangiku as the younger girl sprinted away.

"Rangiku I'd let her go. She's really angry right now," said Gin.

"Why?" said Rangiku "we told her she could join us."

"She doesn't like Shinigami," said Gin "don't worry about her. She'll come around. Just needs time."

"Are you sure?" said Rangiku.

"She'll be fine," said Gin starting to walk away.

"Don't do anything stupid," whispered Rangiku to herself watching her black haired friend disappear.

* * *

It had been a year since that day. Gin had graduated from the academy already, in just a year. Rangiku had watched the new students this year looking for Kimiko, but didn't find her. She was worried for her young friend. What if something had happened to her? She was just a little kid after all. She shook her head. She was talking about the girl who'd go looking for hollows in the forest to fight. She was just fine. She probably just found some new kids that needed her. Whenever Kimiko did show up Rangiku would accept her back and not ask any questions. She owed Kimiko the same treatment she had given her when they first took her that night.

* * *

"Kimiko I have a new sister for ya," said Gin.

"I could use with another girl around here," said Kimiko. Words so harsh didn't sound right coming out of a little girl maybe five-years-old if that

Rangiku starred at the young girl with wild black hair. The girl looked disheveled and out of breath as if she had been running a marathon. The girl was relatively calm. It made her uneasy. Was she really the sister of the boy that had saved her? They looked nothing alike.

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?" said Kimiko.

"Kimmy, play nice now ya hear me," said Gin.

Kimiko blew a raspberry at Gin putting her fingers in her ears. She flashed her pale blue eyes and toothy grin at Rangiku.

"Rangiku this is Kimiko. I call her Kimmy, but she might hit ya if you try," grinned Gin "Kimiko this is Rangiku. Now you're gonna play nice, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of being mean to my own sister," said Kimiko "unless she does something stupid and deserves it."

Rangiku smiled as she sat down on the floor and yawned. She was so tired. Kimiko didn't seem to even noticed as she started to dose off.

"Ya leave for bread 'n bring back a girl. I gotta do the shoppin'," said Kimiko.

"Oh shut it ya little turp. I'd love to see ya try to go shoppin' you couldn't even reach the counter," said Gin ruffling the girl's hair.

"Gin! Stop that! I'll never get those tangles outa my hair!" cried Kimiko trying to squirm away.

"Shut it. Ya goin' to wake her. She oughta rest," said Gin.

Kimiko crossed her arms and huffed glaring up at brother. Gin grinned at her. She hated when he did that when she was clearly mad at him.

"Quit glarin' at me and go to sleep. Ya should have been asleep by now," said Gin.

"Ya no fun," pouted Kimiko.

"Go to bed Kimmy," said Gin.

"Fine, but I ain't happy about it," said Kimiko.

"I didn't ask ya how ya felt about it," grinned Gin.

* * *

 **AN:** This is short for me but I wanted to give Kimiko a test run. I've never really written anything Rangiku centric before either, so I loved diving into her character and into Gin's. I know it's fairly common fanfiction to have Gin's sister, but this is my spin on it. I'm likely going to do a multi chapter story with Kimiko very soon. All criticism welcome.


End file.
